Head Radio
Head Radio is a pop-rock and adult contemporary radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III,Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and almost Grand Theft Auto IV. It is hosted by Eddie Symons in GTA 1, Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro in GTA 2. In GTA III and GTA LCS, it is hosted by Michael Hunt, who misses living in San Fierro with his mother, having a yard, and cutting grass. Head Radio was founded in 1941 and by the year of 2001 had been active for 60 years . By the year 2001, the station is owned by Donald Love's Love Media. In 2008 it is also to be said that Head Radio was a Radio Station for Liberty City but was dropped for "private reasons" and was to be hosted by a woman named Pauline Simmones but isn't mentioned throughout Grand Theft Auto IV game and is unknown if she was forgotten by Rockstar North. Playlist The station's playlist is as follows through the games: Grand Theft Auto * Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" * Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" * Ohjaamo - "Complications" Grand Theft Auto 2 * Apostles of Funk - "Yellow Butter" * Pussy Willows - "Real Love" * Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" * The One - "Soth Park" * Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" * Flytronix - "Pendulum" * Anna - "Do It On Your Own" * Testing - "My Tiny World" Grand Theft Auto III * Dil-Don't - "Stripe Summer" * Whatever - "Good Thing" * Craig Gray - "Fade Away" * Conor and Jay - "Change" * Frankie Fame - "See Through You" * Scatwerk - "Electronic Go Go" * Dezma - "Life Is But A Mere Supply" Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Conor and Jay - "Train" * Cloud Nineteen - "The One For Me" * Purser - "Take The Pain" * L. Marie + Raff - "Free Yourself" * 15 Ways - "Drive" * Rosco Stow - "Welcome to the Real World" * Vanilla Smoothie - "Keep Dreaming" Gallery Head_Radio_logo_(GTA3).jpg|Head Radio logo in GTA III. head radio beta.jpg|Head Radio Beta in GTA III. Head Radio gta2.png|Head Radio logo in GTA2. Trivia *Head Radio seems to be the oldest radio station in the Grand Theft Auto series since its appearance in Grand Theft Auto 1. It also is the radio station with the most appearances (four). *In GTA 2 the song "Taxi Drivers" was censored in the PlayStation version of the game. Swear words were interrupted by the sounds of horns. *The logo for Head Radio says "Give Head Radio A Listen This Weekend". Head is slang for giving a "blowjob". *All bands from GTA III and LCS are fictional creations of Rockstar North with the exceptions of Conor & Jay, L-Marie and Raff. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, Conor and Jay's and Purser's singles can be seen advertised on billboards throughout Liberty City. Purser's is advertised as "Feel the Pain". *"The One for Me", "Take the Pain" and "Drive" are available as ringtones in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Originally, this radio station was meant to be in Grand Theft Auto IV, but it was dropped early in development for unknown reasons. *Head Radio is meant to be the closest station to the "Rock & Roll" genre in the GTA III era Liberty City, even saying so in between songs, despite sounding like pop music. *Head Radio may have got its name from the alternative band Radiohead. *The Head Radio playlists from GTA III and Liberty City Stories are available to download from iTunes. *In the GTA III 10th Anniversary Edition, while listening to Head Radio, there is a glitch where, if you press the radar, the radio station will be reset. See also * Head Radio Headquarters Video GTA III GTA Liberty City Stories External links * 'Grand Theft Auto III: Music from Head Radio' on iTunes * 'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - Music from Head Radio' on iTunes de:Head Radio es:Head Radio fi:Head Radio fr:Head Radio nl:Head Radio pl:Head Radio pt:Head Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2 Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Radio Stations in GTA 1